


Hot showers (burn me so)

by tallies420a



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sensory Overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallies420a/pseuds/tallies420a
Summary: Kiyoomi loved hot showers till one made him feel like he would lose everything he worked so hard to work for.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 50





	Hot showers (burn me so)

Kiyoomi always loved hot showers and or baths. They would always calm him down from the stress of being V.L and the thought of the germs burning away on his skin brought a slight ting of pleasure to his heart. Then he met Atsumu, he always thought his love would be reciprocated, why would _the_ Astumu, the beautiful, funny, hot as hell, best setter in the country love _Kiyoomi Sakusa_ the guy who cant make it one day without using half a bottle of hand sanitizer and 3 face masks, the guy who has gross moles on him face, the guy whos eyes are pitch black and scary. Why on earth would Atsumu love _him_.

Sakusas parents and siblings always kinda hated him, if he was sick they would do the bare minimum then leave, his grades slipped? He was screamed ate and possibly beat for getting a B- on a quiz, his room was dirty? His mom and dad would beat the shit out of him. He developed a fear of failure and anything dirty. When he started doing that his parents just left him alone which was better than getting beat. The only thing he had left was motoya and when they graduated uni he had no one. Then atsumu came into his life, Beautiful, respected him, great player, and somehow not at all dirty like he expected, in fact he was very clean (he later found out Atsumu had a small case of OCD). The thought of losing him made him sick. He would never confess.

Turns out that when your crush since your second year of high school takes you to the side of the gym after Meain told everyone to start heading home, of course he made sure to shower before anyone else could so he was showered and still slightly damp when pushed aside, he was a bit confused. Atsumu bowed over and over till Kiyoomi actually thought he might have whiplash Atsumu blurted out-

"Please go out with me! If you dont like me back I get that but give me a chance!! I'll show you what there is to like!!"

After a few minutes of silence (or what felt like it) Sakusa cupped Atsumus face and kissed him. Afterwards Atsumus face lit up like the sky on new years, it was beautiful.

When he got home he didn't take a hot shower.

\-------------------------

(3 new messages)

**Atsumu** : Hey omi!! I bringin' food from 'Samus restaurant and you cant stop meeeeee!!!

**Atsumu** : I dont know what flavor you want so ill just get more fatty tuna!

**Atsumu** : I'm like 20 minutes away---

**sent 17 minutes ago**

And this is why Sakusa hates sleeping in. Something always has to happen when he does. He jumps up out of bed and hurries to get dressed before his boyfriend arrives. He runs around in a futile attempt to clean his, already very clean, apartment. When he heard the doorbell ring his heart jumped into his throat. He slowly made his way to the door and slowly opened the door. Atsumu jumped and almost immediately fell over holding his nose.

"Hey om-! Holy shit whats thats smell?!" Kiyoomi felt disparity flood over him. ' _Oh god he thinks I'm gross ME_ ' Atsumu noticed that he was tense and put two and two together.

"How much bleach do you use in here? It smells like a hospital." Between just waking up, the thought of the love of his life (which he would never say out loud) leaving him, and feeling so gross from the fact his house wasn't clean to his standers, he could almost puke. He darts to the bathroom and jumps into a blazing hot shower leaving a confused Atsumu at his door step. Kiyoomis in the shower with his cloths still on.

Hotter 

_Hotter_

_**Hotter** _

**_ HOTTER _ **

He kept turning up the heat. He kept turning and turning till suddenly it felt as if he was suffocating. He gripped the shower wall and gripped his chest through his drenched shirt. He hear the bathroom door open with a loud bang. Atsumu almost rips the shower curtain off with how fast he pulls it open to see Sakusa looking up at him with the utmost fear in his eyes.

"S-so sorry a-atsu-" Atsumu turned the shower off and looked down at the shivering ball of cloth and flesh.

"Dont apologize 's not yer fault. Now c'mon we need to get you out of those cloths." Kiyoomi looked up and cocked his head in confusion.

"B-but-”

“But nothing omi now come on we need to get you out of those cloths before you catch a cold. I wont touch you but do you want me to get you some cloths?” Sakusa nodded slowly and reached out his hand and atsumu smiled softly and picked hum up bridal style, bringing him to his room and laying out some cloths for him to change into.

After 20 minutes of getting dressed and drying Sakusa hair (along with getting Atsumu an oversized hoodie to wear because he was soaked from picking up omi) Sakusa finally layed back down on his bed. He almost fell asleep till Atsumu went to leave, thats when everything fell into slow motion.

_Is he mad at me?_

_Is he tired of dealing with my bullshit?_

_He’s gonna leave me....._

“Please....dont leave..” Atsumu turned around to see kiyoomi curled up into himself crying again. Atsumu immediately reacted by putting on a mask and gloves and sitting next to his omi, brushing the hair out of his face.

“Hey I’m not gonna leave you baby, i was just gonna get you some onigiri baby i would never leave ya.” Sakusa looked up at his boyfriend.

“C-can you say I’m good? Y-You don’t have t-” Atsumu chuckles cutting kiyoomi off.

“Your so cute baby I would never leave you. You’re perfect in so many ways it would take forever for me to list them. Your hot as all hell, your an amazing player, your cleaning is amazing, and you’re an amazing boyfriend. Your amazing Kiyoomi I will _never_ leave.” Sakusa uncurls himself and stares at Atsumu with tears eyes and Atsumu freaks out.

“Omi?! I’m sorry did I say something wrong? Oh no-” this time it’s Kiyoomi that cuts him off just it’s with a kiss this time.

“I love you baby.” Atsumus heart melts

“Marry me.”

“What?”

“What?”


End file.
